


[Sherlock/Anderson]掩目与绊 Concealing and Being Blind

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 没什么好说的，就把和阿蓝的聊天记录搬过来吧。我的想法是由一个个片段组起来的。你可能已经发现了——Sherlock出现在Anderson的生活里，现在和从前。但是在Sherlock死亡之后，他作为一个Anderson的臆想出现。当然安德森无视了他，像他以前做的那样，而同时他也很惊异于别人的平静。这个还有一点隐藏，就是安德森的无视其实不是面对现实，但是他面对的是Sherlock，就像是闭起双眼的直视。也是和题目有点关联的。但是毕竟是掩目，他不可能看到全局，所以面对或是直视都是局限的，但人心却不是，所以有所始而无有所终。他可能最后会找到这个【真相】，但他不会摆脱它，这是由他自己创造的，也是他想逃避的，也是他想面对的。包括后面的否定，盲目的否定是自身的，也是他被给予的，还有他创造出来的，也算是与题相关了。顺便，本来想愚人节发的，Anderson‘s Day嘛~拖着拖着到清明节了，也算是照应节日背景，虽然晚了点，但是还算是时节的。侦探先生清明节快乐啊。（……





	[Sherlock/Anderson]掩目与绊 Concealing and Being Blind

  
_丢失你所爱的人会彻底改变你的生活。痛苦会停止，新的人会出现，但缺口永远不会消失。它怎么会消失呢？那个足够让我们为之伤心的人的特殊性，不会因为死亡而停止伤痛。我心里的洞是你的形状，其他任何人都无法填补。  
                                                    ——珍妮特·温特森_  
  
  
仰面或是直视。  
无用无脸无处面对的冗杂总是令人兴意十分，Sherlock Holmes喜爱他人忐忑不安之上的童蒙无知——类似于天真的愚昧并非心不在焉时断生的恍惚，也并不可言所有人都是跳出边框的野兽。又或者是在心照不宣之中合上双眼，昂首与言语之间几近消磨而泯灭的骄傲从未是败落的虚焦。  
  
 _我无力面对他。我要失败了。_  
Sherlock从阴影之中走出来。犯罪现场一片凌乱，Anderson还趴在地上试图搜寻那些含着轻微存在的可能性的DNA样本的时候， _Sherlock_ 又出现了。  
橡胶手套压抑在他的皮肤上，就如同那是某种愕然突兀的尖刺，轻于余用而仅是如此空白的防御，受害者身躯上的水分被困在皮肤僵硬的空壳之下。“脸部肌肉，”Anderson想，“四肢，身体完全僵硬之后开始松弛。”指尖旁生命最后的痕迹难以联系为追逐的虚像，这实在是让人难以理解为生命的温暖。  
Sherlock踩着他自己的软底皮鞋在犯罪现场里走来走去。  
  
 _这不属于现实_ ，Anderson以一种缓慢折磨他僵硬的脖子的方式摇摇头，Sherlock用尽全身力气瞪了他一眼，就像 _他_ 曾做过无数遍的哪样。Anderson艰难地从自己努力坚持的破碎习惯中抬起头来无视了依然暴躁的Holmes，他把视线滑到现场警戒黄线外站立的Sally和Lestrade身上，惊异于Sally在面临着“ _Freak_ ”、“现场”与“办案”这三个选项时几近难以言喻的平静，以及Lestrade无视般的不发一言。  
Anderson把喉咙里梗塞的疑问咽下去，他在这种早已习惯的自觉中毫不自知，而不能称作是着情于愚昧的庇护。Sherlock Holmes，诡异的天才的自杀，假象云云而毫不犹豫，令苏格兰场颜面尽失却不得不缄口默言的一切重新出现在他们面前，但只有他对着龇牙咧嘴的Sherlock疑惑地皱眉。  
  
  
 _这绝不可能。_ 没有人比Anderson更清楚了——Sherlock Holmes坐在他的办公椅上，手里拿着他的解刨刀，更不用说刀口大力刮擦桌面的刺耳声。Anderson几乎是恐慌着看Sally随意地打着报告而不是冲过来用更尖利的声音把Sherlock Holmes赶出办公区，他手上成堆的牛皮纸袋的边缘在重力的作用下割磨着他的手臂，他让它们倒塌在自己身上。直到Lestrade把他需要的报告连着他不需要的Anderson一起扯进他的办公室里。  
  
  
Sherlock的手机在犯罪现场发出淫秽却毫不隐晦的叫声，就像他曾经在尸体之间毫不介意却令苏格兰场的警官们目瞪口呆的那样，而他明显对于眼前那些迹象鲜明不屑躲藏的血迹不甚在意，兴致缺缺。Anderson背过头用模糊的阴影拧紧自己掩盖得错漏百出的莫名其妙，自己并不合适有所言论。  
他将视线拉回自己本应研究透彻的尸体上，Sherlock却仍然在他的视野里无所事事——他肯定已经知道了答案，但是却仍然在四周呼吸都被屏蔽的安静里保留拙劣的突兀。  
他的眼睛不再如同以往一般凝视精光，倒像是Anderson曾经看见他毫无生气的身体时那般停滞的瞳孔大张，在意义缺失的注视之间把浅薄的底色散落出来。  
  
Anderson从来没想过终有一日他能 _读懂_ Sherlock，清楚明了，一词一句坚实坠地—— _无聊。无聊。无聊。_  
难得一见如此这般的深悉熟知。  
Anderson承认他自己曾有过为Sherlock的才华所折服的时刻，就如同世界上唯一的咨询侦探带来的Dr. Watson和他无休止的赞叹，只是他很快就明白了——Sherlock Holmes并非臣服于纸面的墨点，他沉迷于切割画版的匕首，痕迹深裂而不可名状。这种粗劣而精细十分的刻印会留在每个人脑子里，Anderson觉得这一捧甜蜜的花束他便不必上献了。  
  
 _Sherlock属于违禁品_ ——Anderson在发现受害人指缝里潮湿的泥土时坦然接受这一笃定枯燥的现实。他确实明白什么是应该被取缔而非死守的，包括各种各样的致瘾物质以及有污染倾向的异味物品——所以他不抽烟，这种破坏对于现实的陈硬与肆悸就如同他曾经面对Holmes时残余的敬畏。  
Holmes捕捉一切的能力实在让人不知所措，Anderson曾经在惊诧之余分余出自己艰涩的脑力猜想，Sherlock是如何处理对于他来说铺天盖地的信息的？它们对于他而已就像是素描中每一线碳素的延伸，又或是烟火爆破时的每一个明暗不灭的火点——Sherlock曾在另一场凶杀案结束的时候用他重新回到割裂状态的语句对着Dr. Watson说起过“删除”与“剔取”，Anderson觉得无庸讳言自己是前者的那部分。  
  
他很清楚证物袋里泥土潮湿的水汽和犯罪现场厚重的灰尘不能被草率地混合为一个粗劣的铅字打印的结论，一种被紧盯的急迫就像是Sherlock Holmes在犯罪现场横行跨步时他不知如何躲藏的焦虑。Anderson把气味消散的咖啡从他的马克杯里倒掉，日光灯下死板的青白色混搅入浑浊而不断被稀释的黑褐色里，拖拽着一路牵扯的暗迹旋流进水池向下绝非无尽的延伸里。  
他木讷地撑起自己的眼皮，台灯的长时间照射在他的大脑里浮现出焦距不明的阴影与斑点，他紧盯着自己造成的那一条突兀的轨迹。  
“黑咖啡，”Anderson想，“两颗糖。”  
  
  
Anderson总会看到Sherlock在停尸间里晃来晃去，一言不发而紧绷着所有的面部肌肉，就好像他的内心里存在着一种出离的愤怒，被他尖利地顶在颧骨上。Anderson几乎可以听见他心里戳破谜底的那声咆哮——现在他倒是很庆幸自己不用出声了，他已经盯着所有的报告和照片几个晚上了，Sally早上还说过看着他就可以想到他当初还带着黑框眼镜的时候。那些干巴巴的线索如同艰涩不可捕捉的隙影，他猜想它们是不是在面对Holmes的时候顿时拥有了奔涌而上的热情，呛声一般的眩晕在他的头骨上拉扯——Sherlock的怒气更盛，Anderson放任他的神智在这秒瞬之间逃离死气沉沉的固相去找寻在他身上承受过的无理愤懑的来源——“啊对了。我的智商。”Anderson为了这个连他自己都笑不出来的冷笑话把他的干笑梗在喉咙里。  
  
  
在他几乎被自己无用的搜索能力打败的时候他终于发现了点什么。钝物不同的撞击方式造成的痕迹相似，泥土湿度与皮肤水分的散失程度与现场完全不符但有所根寻，伤痕的产生时间有所间隔，着力点正确手法生硬，有犯罪记录——他拿出的这些他自认为可怜的结论在Lestrade那里终于产生了点效果，至少Anderson在Lestrade开完结案的新闻发布会时悄悄地舒了一口气。他抬起头扫了一眼Sherlock，对Holmes还未皱眉的举动眨了眨眼——“至少我也做了点什么。”Anderson放松地让这个想法在他的脑子里绕场一周，把手揣在大衣的口袋里。  
  
  
Sherlock还没有离开，Anderson觉得他都快要习惯这种他们俩之间绝不可能的相处方式了，就算他依旧无法预知Sherlock在他的“思维殿堂”里何时风暴汹涌，何时轰恫愕然。  
他仍然不停地回想起Sherlock每次面对他时毫无理由的轻视和不容缄默的愤然，他放纵自己的神经元在这一道永不截落的空想里——他一直感觉自己的颧骨是不完整的，它顶不起骄傲——Sherlock面对他或许就像是他自己面对空白的无知，被融化的钢水厌恶的是被重塑的时刻。坚定不移，愚昧无知。令人不屑怨恨又常入愤怒，就如同明晃晃地劈入剪切完整的空隙，在肢体僵硬时妄想肆意的延展四溢。  
“我是什么？”——Anderson用自己游离于专注之外的脑细胞揣测这个被无数人提出与定论的问题，不是“我算什么”，他真的试图用自己浅薄而被Sherlock肆意轻贬得一无是处的大脑在过滤这一切——无论Sherlock是生是死，无可避免的是他给过Anderson太多的否定，就像是永不停息而执着的否认。  
这几乎是一种不可间断的常态——他否定现实，Sherlock否定他，他再在无用的抗议声中败阵其下。  
  
他处在一点一滴的挫败声之间，带着他猜想自己独有的那种不仅在犯罪现场和Holmes面前独有的盲目，他躲闪不明掠过Sherlock的目光让他自己重新回到面部肌肉僵硬的低头里——但他处在一个与Sherlock无关而几乎能称之为“胜利”的时刻，凸显而几近寄托于精神上的疼痛敲打他的前额，与他面对Sherlock心不在焉的轻蔑与Lestrade曾经近似命令式又目光躲闪的避视时一般荒芜，毫无灼烧却在脑海中直立曲缠的记忆里留下烟雾附着的呛咳哑然与深暗不清的浮污。  
  
他紧盯着Sherlock，又或者只是突然瞳孔放大的直视，在心里对自己摇了摇头，如同Sherlock此刻所为。  
  
  
他在Lestrade敲击他办公台的那一声闷响之前回到报告上晕散的墨水里，他跟着Lestrade僵硬地走进探长的办公室，心里准备着另一场失意的砰击，直到Lestrade把报告从他手里抽走。  
“你这次干得很好，Anderson。”  
Lestrade把手从他紧皱了许久的眉头上垂下来，嘶哑的肯定从他干涩的声音里冒出来，他几乎是突然间把眉间僵硬的肌肉平铺，语调刻意而平静，面颊上的郑重就如同他怀揣一个他坚持声援的秘密。  
  
 _“在我们失去Sherlock之后。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么好说的，就把和阿蓝的聊天记录搬过来吧。
> 
> 我的想法是由一个个片段组起来的。你可能已经发现了——Sherlock出现在Anderson的生活里，现在和从前。但是在Sherlock死亡之后，他作为一个Anderson的臆想出现。当然安德森无视了他，像他以前做的那样，而同时他也很惊异于别人的平静。  
> 这个还有一点隐藏，就是安德森的无视其实不是面对现实，但是他面对的是Sherlock，就像是闭起双眼的直视。也是和题目有点关联的。但是毕竟是掩目，他不可能看到全局，所以面对或是直视都是局限的，但人心却不是，所以有所始而无有所终。  
> 他可能最后会找到这个【真相】，但他不会摆脱它，这是由他自己创造的，也是他想逃避的，也是他想面对的。
> 
>  
> 
> 包括后面的否定，盲目的否定是自身的，也是他被给予的，还有他创造出来的，也算是与题相关了。  
> 顺便，本来想愚人节发的，Anderson‘s Day嘛~  
> 拖着拖着到清明节了，也算是照应节日背景，虽然晚了点，但是还算是时节的。  
> 侦探先生清明节快乐啊。（……


End file.
